The Vortex
The Vortex could be described as a merry roller coaster: it has its ups and downs, and the occasional bumps here and there (usually trolls). We are like a family at times…albeit an odd one and slightly crazy in the head, we still stick up for each other, are there for one another, and just chill the rest of the time. The room used to be far worse in times of old: a festering troll pit of horror, death and decay until the light of the newcoming regulars shone upon this room. They were JTtheGhost, Enragedfish, and azurebalmung among many others, but unfortunately many of our founding fathers quit kongregate or defected to another room due to Azure’s absence at the hands of his megalomaniac mother. Nonetheless, he is back now as the new room owner, and new moderators have appeared as well: PeacefulReality and Cryptosporidian. Below are some of the innumerable facets of this room, from user profiles to funny quotes. Enjoy! Regulars The men, women, boys and girls who are listed below are the steadfast, reliable members of our community, in The Vortex for countless hours, gaming, chatting, working, partying, or eating Carrot Cake. Without them this room would be a much different place, but each of their unique aspects is a thread in the quilt of The Vortex, and here we recognize them: Agent_86 #86 is THE biggest fan of the series “Get Smart” in all of the lands of Kongregate, and the fact that he has seen every episode created is only a testament for his love of the show. From the humble city jungle of Los Angeles (humble? *Forced laugh*) Agent 86 isn’t afraid of wearing his heart on his sleeve. He brings his cool yet ossified attitude to Kongregate, as he is very tough on noobs, yet is often criticized for doing so. He can be very defensive and even combative at times, yet he is also the first one to laugh at a joke. He’s usually here in The Vortex mid-day or late nite (Pacific Time), so stop by! Azurebalmung One Dude. One Passion. One Desire. He mods like a professional and fears nothing (Ahahaha). Azure is the resident room master-dominatrix-gamesage-dudeguy here in the vortex, and has owned it since February. For an entire year he has been here, and his hours are long too (to say the least). Usually on for longer than he should be…around 7 in the morning to 10 at night in CST...so if you’ve got any questions as far as tips go (nothing that you could easily google for, mind you), fire away. He’ll give you some epic advice that will rock dah house :p Chadworthy Chad is a determined gamer who hangs out in The Vortex, and only in The Vortex (loyalty for the win!). On occasion one will enter the room and find him spending days on end in gaming mode, striving to get the newest badges. ‘Tis monotonous, and he couldn’t complete it all without his friendly friends in The Vortex! It’s a wonderful room, especially in his opinion, with awesome people (Supersmash is mah gaming buddeh), and thank goodness Azure is there in those few cases when he needs to brandish his banhammah! Everyone, including our other resident mods, all keep the room in order if he ever IS offline (real rare, believe it or not), and in the end it all works out. Chad has been gaming with The Vortex as his chat room for about a year and a half, and will continue his loyalty for years to come. On a more personal note, he also enjoys ballroom dancing, and practices the devious art of keeping his neighbors up into the wee hours of the night by playing rad tunes on his drum set :p. Cryptosporidian Vortex Vortex, The